truebloodfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Alcide Herveaux
Alcide Herveaux ist ein fiktiver Charakter aus den "The Southern Vampire Mysteries / Sookie Stackhouse Novelen, von Charlaine Harris. Er ist ein reinrassiger Werwolf und besitzt mit seinem Vater ein Landvermessungsunternehmen in Shreveport. Alcide wird als ein grünäugiger groß gewachsener Mann, mit dichten zerauften schwarzen Haaren, beschrieben. Er hat eine ältere Schwester namens Janice. In True Blood wird Alcide von Joe Manganiello verkörpert. Geschichte Vor der 3. Staffel Alcide befindet sich in einer Beziehung mit Debbie Pelt und die beiden verloben sich. Einen Monat vor den Ereignissen von "It Hurts Me Too" verlässt sie ihn für Cooter, den Anführer der Werwölfe in Jackson. Staffel 3 Alcide erscheint vor dem Stackhouse Haus um Sookie bei der Suche nach Bill zu begleiten. Von Eric erhielt er den Auftrag während ihres Aufenthalts in Jackson für die Sicherheit des Mädchens zu sorgen. So konnte er sich bei Northman für die noch offenen Schulden des Familienunternehmens revanchieren. Er geleitet Sookie ins Lou Pine`s, eine von Werwölfen gern besuchte Bar. Dort versucht er sich so unauffällig wie möglich zu verhalten, doch als ein Biker Sookie bedrängt schreitet er sofort ein um sie zu retten. thumb|Alcide (Klick für Animation)Nach dem Kampf versorgt sie seine Wunden und er erzählt ihr von seiner ehemaligen Verlobten Debbie. Nachdem Sookie am Telefon von Bill verlassen wird ist Alcide als einziger zur Stelle um sie zu trösten. Sie will daraufhin zu Debbies Verlobungsfeier ins Lou Pine's, wo sie erhofft mehr über Bills Verschwinden zu erfahren. Zuerst weigert er sich Sookie gehen zu lassen, doch als er erfährt das seine Verflossene von V abhängig sei, ändert er seine Meinung. Dort wird sie gleich mal von Debbie angepöbelt und Alcide muss erneut eingreifen. Seine Ex erklärt ihm daraufhin, dass sie nun viel glücklicher sei als sie es mit seinem "Mädchenrudel" je war, doch Sookie unterbricht sie und stellt klar, dass er nur zu ihrem Schutz anwesend sei. Jetzt mischt sich der Werwolf Cooter ein, doch Debbie beruhigt ihn und schlägt vor Alcide bei der Zeremonie zusehen zu lassen, denn nur so würde er ihren neuen Bund akzeptieren und sie ziehen lassen. Nachdem Debbie nun gebrandmarkt wurde fordert ihr neuer Gemahl alle Anwesenden auf sich zu verwandeln. Da Alcide für die Sicherheit von Sookie verantwortlich war vermittelt er ihr die Bar schnellstmöglich zu verlassen, bevor auch er sich ohne die Möglichkeit auf Gegenwehr verwandelt. Am nächsten Tag will Sookie, dass Alcide sie zu Russell führt. Dieser weigert sich erneut doch ihre Zankerei wird von Debbies Ankunft unterbrochen. Diese meint sie sei nur gekommen um ihn zu sehen und sein Leben zu retten. Nachdem sie wieder verschwindet begeben sich die beiden zu Alcides Rudelführer. Dieser verweigert jedoch jegliches Einschreiten und erklärt, dass Russell uralt sei und die meisten Werwölfe bereits seit Jahrhunderten in seinem Dienst stehen. Er warnt Alcide und rät ihm sich zu beugen, bevor er sich aus dem Staub macht. Nachdem sich beide wieder in Alcides Wohnung befinden stattet ihnen Bill einen Besuch ab und erklärt ihr die herannahende Gefahr. Er bittet Alcide sie fort zubringen doch da stürmt Russell in Begleitung von Cooter bereits die Wohnung, wobei letzterer umgehend seinen Artgenossen außer Gefecht setzt. Am Morgen darauf betritt Alcide Russells Anwesen in Form eines Werwolfs um nach dem Mädchen aus Bon Temps Ausschau zu halten. Dort trifft er auf Tara, welche auf der Suche nach einem fahrbaren Untersatz für ihre spontane Flucht mit Sookie ist. Nachdem er sie zuerst verfolgt erkennt er schnell, dass sie das gleiche Ziel verfolgen und somit auf der selben Seite stehen. thumb|left|Alcide und Sookie (Klick für Animation) Die beiden befördern seinen Truck zu den "Sklavenquartieren", in welchem Bill gefoltert wurde, um Sookie abzuholen. Tara hält Bill für "tot" und beharrt darauf zu verschwinden, doch Sookie kann beide davon überzeugen dass Bill "noch am Leben" sei und sie ihre Hilfe bei der Beförderung benötige. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt spaziert Debbie herein und trägt eine geladene Waffe mit sich, welche sie umgehend auf die Anwesenden richtet. Sie diskutiert aufgeregt mit Alcide und dieser versucht sie zu beruhigen. Er wisse, dass sie ihn einmal geliebt habe, was sie auch bestätigt. Sie hätte alles für ihn getan doch er weigerte sich mit ihr fortzupflanzen, macht sie ihrem Ärger lauthals Luft. Daraufhin entschuldigt er sich bei ihr doch sie wimmelt ihn ab und meint es sei bereits zu spät. Während ihrer Diskussion schenkt sie sowohl Sookie als auch Tara keine Beachtung weshalb beide sie mit einem geschickten Ablenkungsmanöver entwaffnen und letztere sie gegen die Wand drückt. Während Alcide die Waffe aufhebt betritt Cooter den Raum und stürmt sofort auf seinen Rivalen zu, als er die Brenzligkeit der Lage erkennt. Doch Alcide feuert die Waffe gerade noch rechtzeitig zweimal ab, wobei der erste Schuss in die Brust, und der zweite und tödliche Treffer in den Kopf eindringt. Er sieht die völlig verstörte und aufgebrachte Debbie an und versucht dieser zu erklären, dass er keinen andere Wahl gehabt habe. Doch nun rastet sie völlig aus und wirft ihm vor eine Wahl gehabt zu haben und sich trotzdem für den Schutz eines "Fangbangers" entschieden zu haben. Sie nähert sich ihm und er sieht sich gezwungen die Waffe auf sie zu richten. Er fordert Tara und Sookie auf, Bill umgehend in den Truck zu befördern. Während sie mit Alcide den Raum verlassen wollen, informiert Debbie ihren ehemaligen Verlobten über ihre gerade entstandenen Pläne, ihn bis an ihr Lebensende zu verfolgen und er zeigt sich von ihrer Warnung überzeugt. Trotzdem verschont er ihr Leben und sperrt sie mit der Leiche von Cooter und den Überresten von Lorena in dem "Sklavenquartier" ein. Alcide und Tara setzen sich vorne in den Truck während Sookie und Bill sich im dunklen Laderaum befinden. Auf der Fahrt überfährt er einen Artgenossen, welcher sie verfolgte und ihnen nur knapp auf den Fersen war. Nachdem sie das Anwesen Russells verlassen haben und sich nun etliche Kilometer außer Gefahr befanden, fährt er rechts ran um sich zu erleichtern. Diese Gelegenheit nutzt Tara um nach ihrer besten Freundin zu sehen. Entsetzt stellt sie fest dass Bill sich von Sookie nährte und diese fast ausgesaugt habe. Wütend wirft sie den immer noch stark geschwächten Vampir auf die Straße und macht sich mit Alcide und Sookie auf dem Weg ins nächstgelegene Krankenhaus. Dort warten sie auf die ersten Einschätzungen der Fachkräfte. Die Ärzte sind aber mit ihrem Latein am Ende da Sookie keine Blutgruppe besäße und ihr Körper jegliche Bluttransfusion abwehrt. Sogar der Werwolf ist völlig verwundert und meint dass jeder eine Blutgruppe habe. }} Alcide weicht nicht von Taras und Sookies Seite auch nachdem Lafayette und Jason im Spital angekommen sind. Auch die Nacht verbringt er dort obwohl nun sogar Bill wieder "normalisiert" zurückkehrt. Alcide behält Sookie weiterhin im Auge bis seine Dienste nicht mehr weiter benötigt werden. Er verabschiedet sich von ihr auf ihrer Veranda und die Chemie zwischen den beiden ist spürbar. Er wird später erneut von Eric zur Hilfe gerufen woraufhin ihm dieser die gesamten Schulden erlässt. Staffel 4 Alcide ist mit Debbie zusammen, die Ihre Sucht bekämpt hat und lebt mit ihr in Shreveport. Sookie erscheint bei ihm und bittet ihn um Hilfe da Eric verschwunden ist. Alcide lehnt zunächst ab da er glaubt Debbie könnte eifersüchtig werden. Später gibt er doch nach da er Sookie helfen möchte. Als er bei Sookie ist verwandelt er sich in seine Wolfsform um Eric zu 'erschnuppern'. Die beiden finden ihn völlig überdreht beim schwimmen im Sumpf am helligten Tag. Als Alcide sich zurück in einen Menschen verwandelt und nackt neben Sookie steht, dreht Eric durch. Aldice knurrt ihn böse an befor Eric anfängt in der Sonne zu verbrennen. Sie bringen ihn sofort nach hause. Später kommt der Werwolf Marcus Bozeman zu Alcide und Debbie und bittet sie in sein Rudel einzutreten. Alcide will nicht aber Marcus drängt ihn. An ihrem Eintrittsabend, treffen sie Sookie im Wald die die beiden über Werpanter befragt. Alcide ist besorgt das sich Sookie in der Vollmondnacht rumtreibt und kann nicht aufhören an sie zu denken. Debbie wird im Verlauf immer eifersüchtiger. Obwohl Alcide versprochen hatte sich aus dem Hexer-Vampir-Krieg rauszuhalten, folgt er Sookie zu einem Treffen auf dem Friedhof von Bon Temps. Es gelingt ihm Sookie zu retten. Später rettet er Tommy, Sams Bruder, aus den Fängen seines neuen Rudels. Debbie ist mitlerweille so sauer auf Alcide das sie sich auf ein Verhältnis mit Marcus einlässt. Als Alcide die beiden in-flagranti erwischt tötet er Marcus aus Notwehr und bricht entgültig mit Debbie, die er heulend zurücklässt. Als er Sookie erzählt das er mit Debbie schlussgemacht hat, und hofft nun selbst mit ihr zusammen zu kommen erhält er einen Anruf von einem Kollegen über ein großes Loch im Boden ihres aktuellen Bauprojekts. Als er zur Baustelle kommt entdeckt er das Russel Eddington aus seinem Betongefängnis fliehen konnte. Staffel 7 In der siebten Staffel ist Alcide mit Sookie zusammen. Sookie erzählt Bill,dass Alcide sie mehr liebt,als sie ihn. Als er Sookie vor Hep-V Vampiren retten will,wird er von einem Bürger aus Bon Temps erschossen.Jessica fragt Sookie,ob sie ihn verwandeln soll,aber Sookie lehnt diesen Entschluss ab. Kräfte & Fähigkeiten thumb|Alcide als Werwolf. Alcide ist ein Werwolf und hat die Fähigkeit in Sekundenbruchteilen, zwischen seiner Menschen- und seiner Wolfsform zu wechseln. Als Werwolf ist er bei weitem stärker als ein Mensch, jedoch schwächer als Vampire im gemäßigten Alter. Er besitzt alle mit Werwölfen assoziierten Kräfte wie der erhöhten Geschwindigkeit, Stärke, Wendigkeit und die Fähigkeit der beschleunigten Wundheilung. In Wolfsform besitzt er ein weißes, leicht bräunlich schimmerndes, Fell und rote Augen. Galerie Alcide-Sookie-true-blood-12957080-520-580.jpg|Alcide u. Sookie in der Werwolf Bar 120824-alcide-blog-450.jpg|Alcide Sookie-alcide-true-blood-season-4-episode-4.jpg|Sook u. Alcide bei der such nach Eric true_blood_sookie_alcide.jpg|Alcide kümmert sich um Sook Alcide-Herveaux-true-blood-sookie-stackhouse.jpg|Alcide rettet Sookie alcide-and-debbie.png|Alcide u. Debbie True-Blood-ep-7-Alcide-and-Rikki-do-the-do-1024x640.jpg|Alcide und Rikki Kategorie:Charaktere S3 Kategorie:Charaktere S4 Kategorie:Charaktere S5 Kategorie:Charaktere S6 Kategorie:Übernatürlich Kategorie:Werwolf